Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by White Deer
Summary: The final battle with Naraku leaves Kagome in a bad position with a huge wound in her side. Inuyasha has the now complete Jewel in his hands, so what will he do?
1. Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so there. Leave me alone....evil lawyers....throws a brick at the herd of lawyers flocking around her window  
  
WD: Please don't kill me after you read this chapter! It's only the first chapter anyway! I promise it gets happier and better!  
  
==Chapter One: Final Battle==  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled, drawing his sword. Sango and Miroku readied their weapons as well, while Kagome and Shippou were protected by Kirara.  
  
"Put your weapon down Inuyasha. For once I'm not here to kill you." Sesshoumaru said, coming out from the forest. Inuyasha looked at his older brother skeptically and continued pointing Tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sorry if I don't trust you big brother." Inuyasha said, smirking.  
  
"You should listen to your elders little brother." Sesshoumaru countered. "I don't wish to fight you....at the moment."  
  
"Then what did you come here for?"  
  
"To offer an alliance."  
  
Everyone except Sesshoumaru thought that the world might end then and there.  
  
"W...what?" Inuyasha said, lost for words.  
  
"I don't like to repeat myself." Sesshoumaru growled. "I know that Naraku is nearby, I also know that you plan to attack him. I wish to offer my help, as a weak half-breed like you can't defeat Naraku."  
  
"Are you sure you just don't want to see your baby brother hurt?" Inuyasha said, smirking again.  
  
"Be grateful hanyou. I have an army of 5,000 youkai waiting for my word, I can easily turn them around and leave you to your death." Sesshoumaru growled. Who knew little brothers could be such a pain?  
  
"Fine, as long as you-"Inuyasha started to say, but was interrupted by the Taiyoukai.  
  
"You dare make demands of me half-breed?" Sesshoumaru growled, his normally calm temper was wearing thin.  
  
"First, you can't hurt me or any of my friends until Naraku is dead." Inuyasha said, ignoring Sesshoumaru's growl.  
"Agreed." Sesshoumaru said, his little brother's odd group were fairly good fighters. Not that he needed them of course.  
  
"Next, you can't try and steal Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I am no longer after Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked, that's why he always fought him right?  
  
"First, I cannot use Tetsusaiga, second, it seals your youkai blood and I have Toukijin to rival Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Suddenly from the bushes came a little girl who looked no older than seven. The girl ran up to Sesshoumaru with big eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin got tired of waiting for Sesshoumaru-sama to come back!"  
  
"Rin." Sesshoumaru said, looking down at the girl. Everyone else looked at the little girl with open mouths, expecting her to be a bloody pile on the ground for hugging the Taiyoukai of the Western Land's tail.  
  
"Ohhh.....Can I play with her Kagome?" Shippou asked from the miko's arms, looking at Rin.  
  
==  
  
Soon Rin and Shippou were chasing Kirara around while everyone else watched. Inuyasha was giving Sesshoumaru death glares, not trusting his older brother. Sesshoumaru, however, was keeping a watchful eye on Rin.  
  
"We don't need your help." Inuyasha said, looking at his brother.  
  
"I will be the one to destroy you Inuyasha, not Naraku." Sesshoumaru replied, taking out Toukijin and sharpening it to a nice point. The other followed suit and soon Sango was honing her boomerang and sword, Miroku was putting a sharper edge on his staff while Kagome fixed dinner for everyone.  
  
"Rin, Shippou! Time to eat!" Kagome said, the two children came running towards Kagome and were soon eating fish and ramen.  
  
==  
  
Inuyasha sliced through another youkai with his claws, sweat and blood ran down his face as the battle continued. They had finally found Naraku's hideout, and this time, he wasn't getting away.  
  
"Inuyasha! Look out!" Kagome cried out from her position on the battlefield. Inuyasha turned around to see a huge boar youkai charging him, it was too late to draw Tetsusaiga and Kagome had just knocked an arrow when the boar was sliced into tiny pieces by a flash of yellow. As pieces of the destroyed youkai rained down on Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's light whip sliced through another youkai. For the moment the two brothers were fighting with each other, not against each other.  
  
Sango and Miroku were busy fighting as well. Both the humans were covered in blood, both theirs and the youkai that surrounded them. Kirara stood with Sango, her fur matted with sweat. Sango's boomerang cleared out more youkai, and twice as many took their place. Miroku couldn't use his Wind Tunnel, Naraku's wasps never too far. Kagome was quickly running out of arrows, and the youkai just seemed to get thicker and thicker.  
  
Another youkai charged Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru sliced in half, only to get attacked by a youkai behind him. The Taiyoukai growled as a spider youkai's claw went through his armor and pieced his shoulder. There was a flash of blue and the spider youkai was gone.  
  
"I can't fight Naraku on my own, so you can't die now!" Inuyasha growled to his older brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru just smirked and continued attacking youkai.  
  
"Well little miko......" Kagome looked up and saw Kaugra land not to far from her. Kagome growled and knocked another arrow onto her bow, ready to fire.  
  
"Kaugra." Kagome growled, the wind youkai nodded and sent blades of wind at Kagome, who dodged them and sent her arrow flying. Just as it was about to hit Kaugra Kanna came out from hiding and absorbed Kagome's arrow into her mirror. The arrow was rebounded with twice the power at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Watch out!" Sango yelled, not being able to help her friend with all the youkai surrounding her and Miroku.  
  
Just as the arrow was about to hit Kagome she caught it between her fingers.  
  
"H..how?" Kaugra gasped.  
  
"I made these arrows with wood from my shrine at home, I poured some of my miko powers into them. Do you really think I would let my own arrow hurt me?" Kagome growled, re-knocking the arrow in her own bow. She released the arrow and watched as Kanna tried to suck it back into her mirror only to fail. Both Kanna and Kaugra were turned into nothing.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had finally made it Naraku.  
  
"Well, it seems you finally made it." Naraku sneered. He was in his true form, a bunch of different youkai parts stuck onto his body. A spider youkai leg here, a worm youkai body there, he was a disgusting blob of every kind of lower youkai.  
"Naraku! You bastard! I'll make you pay for all the people you've hurt!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku laughed.  
  
"When did you ever care about humans? Oh yes, it was when you met Kikyo, isn't that right?" Inuyasha growled at the evil hanyou.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"And what about you Sesshoumaru? Why are you here?" Naraku asked the Taiyoukai, only.....the Taiyoukai wasn't there. Naraku turned around just as Sesshoumaru sliced through a large chuck of Naraku's body.  
  
"Naraku, you should know better than to turn your back on an opponent." Sesshoumaru said. Naraku's eyes widened as he saw his mistake too late. Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga down, Naraku moved a spilt second to late and had more of his body got hacked off by Inuyasha. Naraku sent a huge pincher at Inuyasha, who didn't see it coming.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried again. Just as everyone thought that Inuyasha would be skewed by Naraku, Sesshoumaru chopped the pincher off.  
  
"Why Sesshoumaru, I didn't know you cared about your brother that much." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku, and the evil hanyou was forced to look away, Sesshoumaru's death glares too much for him. While he had had a staring contest with the Taiyoukai of the West, Inuyasha was busy chopping more of Naraku's body apart. The evil hanyou turned to face our dog-eared hanyou when Sesshoumaru attacked from behind. The brothers continued taking turns attacking Naraku, while one taunted, the other attacked.  
  
Suddenly Naraku got a claw ready to send at Inuyasha, neither of the brothers saw the small claw start to head for Inuyasha. Kagome quickly drew her last arrow and shot it at Naraku. The evil hanyou was too busy getting ready to put Inuyasha out of his misery when a pink colored comet flew into him.  
  
"K...Kagome?" Inuyasha gasped. Right by his feet came Kagome's arrow, it's purifying energy still hovered around it. More than half of Naraku's body had been blasted away by the powerful arrow.  
  
"You." Naraku said. He quickly re-aimed the claw meant for Inuyasha to Kagome and let it go. Just as he let the now poisoned claw go, Sesshoumaru attacked him, the poisoned claw now heading for Kagome's side instead of her neck.  
  
Kagome fell as a blinding hot pain entered her side. Now on her knees, Kagome saw the claw sticking out of her side while her blood ran down her shirt.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled, kneeling by her friend. "Kagome-chan! Are you alright!?" The huntress saw that her friend was bleeding badly, and the claw was the only thing stopping a larger blood flow, but knowing Naraku, the claw was probably poisoned. Miroku and Kirara kept the youkai at bay while Sango tried to help Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after seeing her fall. He sent a huge Bakuryuuha at Naraku, Sesshoumaru attacked with a huge flash of blue power from Toukijin. The two powers intertwined and headed towards the hanyou. Naraku quickly put up a shield, but it was weak and was easily overcome by the power of Tetsusaiga and Toukijin. Naraku didn't even get a chance to gasp in pain before he was disingrated into nothing.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried again as he rushed to her side, Kagome smiled up at him, a thin line of blood running down the corner of her mouth. Miroku and Sango kneeled beside their friend, Sesshoumaru stood above them, looking at the miko.  
  
"Heya Inuyasha." Kagome said weakly. She put something in his hand. Inuyasha gasped at the whole Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha put the Jewel aside and looked down Kagome's wound.  
  
"Let me take that claw out-"  
  
"And she will bleed to death quicker." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"So what do I do? The claw was poisoned! If I don't take it out she'll be poisoned!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"She already is Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru growled, having smelled the sickly smell of Naraku's poison in the girl's blood.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, her skin was getting paler by the second. "Sango! Don't you have anything for this?!" Sango shook her head sadly. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, who also shook his head sadly.  
  
"Inu....." Kagome said weakly, but was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Shhh....don't talk Kagome." Inuyasha said, bringing his friend into a tight embrace. Kagome went limp from blood loss after awhile and Inuyasha gently set her on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha....." Sango said, watching as Inuyasha took the now whole Shikon Jewel and held it up. She knew that he wanted the Jewel to become a full youkai, but....  
  
Inuyasha held the Jewel up to the thin line of sunlight that was starting to break through the dark clouds overhanging Naraku's castle. "I wish-"  
  
==End Chapter==  
  
WD: Please don't kill me! hides from readers And I only have this chapter and half of chapter 2 typed up, I'm busy working on Blast From the Past and The Other Taiyoukai right now, but if and when I get a chance, I'll try to get another chapter up. But I wouldn't look forward to lots of updates on this story. But reviews are always welcome! Thanks. 


	2. New Feelings

1Disclaimer: sigh I don't own Inuyasha and co. I'm just borrowing them.

WD: After a long trip to my father's house, I'm back with new chapters! Hopefully I didn't kill you guys by making you wait so long.

==Last time: "I will be the one to destroy you Inuyasha, not Naraku." "Inuyasha! Look out!""Why Sesshoumaru, I didn't know you cared about your brother that much." "And she will bleed to death quicker." "So what do I do? The claw was poisoned! If I don't take it out she'll be poisoned!" "I wish-"==

==Chapter 2: New Feelings==

"I wish for Kagome to be alive." Inuyasha said, holding the Shikon Jewel. There was a sudden blast of white light as the Jewel hovered over Kagome's body. Inuyasha felt his body ripped away from the ground, looking around he saw Kagome's body flying away as well. The hanyou reached out, trying to grab his friend's hand.

He wasn't going to let her get away.

There was another flash of bright white light and Kagome left his vision.

_-Hanyou, I can grant your wish on one condition-_

"Who...what?" Inuyasha looked around, he was in a meadow full of flowers, and alone. He looked around to find the source of the voice he had heard. Turning around, he saw Kagome's body and the Jewel hovering about eye level. "What's this one condition about?" Inuyasha growled, angry that the Jewel hadn't already granted his wish.

_-The miko will become a hanyou to save her life- _A voice from the Jewel said.

"So?" Inuyasha growled, but he was glad that she would be a hanyou, then he could tell her-

_-And you must become a human-_

"Wh...what?" Inuyasha gasped.

_-You must make the choice. You may remain hanyou, but she will die. Or you can become a human and she will live-_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her skin was pale and there was still a huge gash in her side where Naraku's claw had hit her. He could save her life by becoming a human......After a couple seconds Inuyasha looked the Jewel in the eye and made his choice.

"You had to ask?" The hanyou said, smirking. There was another flash of light and suddenly Inuyasha was surrounded by Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" The hanyou looked at Miroku and growled.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha said weakly, his body suddenly weak from fighting.

"Inu..Inuyasha....?" Miroku said again. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, who's eyebrows were raised by an centameter or so, Sango's mouth was wide with shock. Before he could ask what they were all looking at Inuyasha saw Kagome, laying on the ground. Her hair that was once a blue-black was now the color of a raven's feather. In place of human fingernails there were claws, tiny fangs graced her lips. Then Inuyasha noticed the fuzzy dog ears sticking out of her head, black to match her hair.

"Inu-" Sango started to say, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"What?! Why do you all keep staring at me?" Inuyasha growled, only....it wasn't the growl he normally heard, it was weak and nonthreating. Looking down, Inuyasha gasped at his hands, in place of his normal claws, there were fingernails.

Then the human Inuyasha fainted.

==

"Owww....my head....." Kagome reached a hand up to feel her head.

"Wha..what the....?" She asked no one. Before she could do anything the sound of voices hit her ears.

"Your miko awakes." Someone said, Kagome reconized the voice as Sesshoumaru's.

"What?....I...umm....I have to go." The other voice was Inuyasha's, and it sounded like he had just ran off.

"What happened?" Kagome asked weakly, her eyes still closed. Memories started flooding back to her, first with the huge battle with Naraku. Then there was the sudden pain in her side and everyone looking at her worriedly. Then there was this weird blackness that surrounded her, then.....

"Kagome-chan!" Someone new called out, apporching fast.

"S..Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Yup. It's me. I'm so glad you're alright!" The huntress said, patting Kagome's hand.

"I don't remember that much....what happened?"

"Well umm....you remember the battle with Naraku?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded, her eyes still closed, she felt like taking a nap.

"Yes." Kagome answered, her body suddenly very tired.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, watching as her friend fainted.

==

Sesshoumaru walked through the forest, trailing a scent through the trees. He found his prey by a lake, looking into the water. The Taiyoukai's prey had long black hair and brown eyes, along with a red kimono on.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, stopping behind his younger brother.

"Go away." Inuyasha growled, his less than threating growl earning a smirk from Sesshoumaru.

"You cannot make me."

"Wanna bet?" With that, Inuyasha pounced on his older brother, claws out, ready to rip his brother to pieces.

"Stop your foolishness." Sesshoumaru said, grabbing Inuyasha's wrist before the once-hanyou could get very far. "You cannot best me now little brother."

"I bet you find this funny, don't you?" Inuyasha said, "Now you can laugh at me for trading in my youkai blood. I bet you think it's funny right? That the son of the Great Taiyoukai of the West, our father, is a human now."

"I do not share your sense of humor." Sesshoumaru said, letting his brother go, only to watch him fall on the floor.

"Look at me! I'm a weak human! I can't fight off youkai in this body!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I am not blind Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, growling.

==

"I what?!" Kagome gasped, sitting up. Sango pushed her friend back down.

"You shouldn't get up yet Kagome. You're strength isn't completely back yet." Sango said. Kagome had finally opened her eyes and found everything a lot clearer, she could also smell a lot better. Her hearing had also gone up, she could hear birds singing from 2 miles away.

"S..start over." Kagome said, not believeing what she was hearing.

"Okay....well umm...that battle with Naraku. He...umm...killed you." Sango said.

Kagome was more than lost for words.

"Are you sure you're alright Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, worried for her friend. It had been surprising enough to see that Inuyasha was a human, but now her best friend was a hanyou.

"If....if I died....then how....?" Kagome asked, still stunned.

"Well..." Sango was about to explain what she knew when Sesshoumaru came back.

"You will have to ask Inuyasha about that." Sesshoumaru said, none of them had told Kagome that Inuyasha was now a human, they thought it would be better if she found that out by herself.

"Where's Shippou....and Rin?" Kagome asked, something inside her was burning to know that the kids were alright and unharmed.

"Kagome!" As if on cue, Shippou and Rin ran to Kagome, stopping before they could knock her over. Miroku had talked to the kids, telling them not to tell Kagome about anything that had happened or how she looked.

"Shippou-chan! Rin-chan! You guys are alright!" Kagome opened her arms and both kids jumped into the miko's embrace.

"Sango, walk with me?" Miroku asked the huntress, Sango nodded, taking Rin and Shippou with her.

"What's that all about?" Kagome asked the only person left, Sesshoumaru.

"Perhaps you should take a look at yourself." The Taiyoukai suggested. Kagome tried to get up, finding her legs a lot like lead. After a couple minutes she managed to get up on wobbly legs. Finding a mirror in her yellow bag, Kagome opened it and gasped.

The mirror dropped and broke.

"W...what....wh..what?" Kagome gasped, the person in the mirror was not her. It couldn't be her! Kagome looked down at her hands and found claws instead of fingernails, reaching up, she gasped again.

Ears.

"I'm....I'm...I'm a...." Kagome was too lost to finish her question.

"A hanyou." Sesshoumaru finished for her, watching as the miko stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"But....but...how?" Kagome finally managed to get out.

"You'll have to ask Inuyasha about that." Sesshoumaru said, turning to leave.

"Wait....where should I find him...?" Kagome asked.

"Find him yourself, you're a hanyou now." With that, Sesshoumaru left. Kagome thought of someway this had possibly happened. While thinking, she ran her tongue over her teeth, a common habit she had while deep in thought.

"Ow!" Kagome yelped, cutting her tongue on something sharp. Ignoring the taste of her blood in her mouth, Kagome touched a tiny fang with a finger, finding it razor sharp. Kagome took a deep breath to clear her head and almost chocked on the number of smells entering her brain.

After a couple minutes Kagome finally got herself under control and looked around for Inuyasha, who was of course, nowhere in sight.

'Well....Sesshoumaru said I could smell him. But how do I know what he smells like?' Kagome asked herself. She sniffed around, trying to find a scent that might have been Inuyasha's. After much smelling and lots of sneezing, Kagome finally found something that might have been Inuyasha.

Kagome followed the smell to a lake, where a black haired boy sat. Kagome was about to pass him when she noticed that he wore a bright red kimono.

"In...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, disbelief in her eyes.

"What?" The human near the bank of the lake said, turning around. "Kag...Kagome...."

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome said, rushing to him.

"I......I...." Inuyasha was now lost for words, unsure how to explain what had happened.

"Well....maybe you should start from the beginning." Kagome suggested.

"Okay...well umm....you know about Naraku right?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome nodded and he continued, "I couldn't protect you....I'm sorry...you...died." If he had still had puppy dog ears, they would have been flat on his head.

"I know, I heard that from Sango." Kagome said. "But what I don't understand is how I'm still here if I died."

"Well....I...brought you back using the Shikon No Tama." Inuyasha said, unable to hold Kagome's gaze.

"You...you what?" Kagome gasped.

"I brought you back to life using the Shikon Jewel....but the Jewel said that to bring you back.....you had to be changed into a hanyou....and I.....a human." Inuyasha said.

"But....why?" Kagome asked.

"Because......I love you Kagome."

==End Chapter==

WD: 1...2..3....Aaaawwwwww!!!!!!! hugs Inuyasha You're so cute!

Sesshoumaru: And I was very OOC for a reason?

WD: Yup. But that comes later. I love the last part! It's sooooo cute!!!!

==Reviews==

Kawaii&Crazy: Well, here's chapter two for you! Thanks for reviewing!

Tessie-fanfic: I hate cliffys as well, but I do like them when I'm writing, it keeps all my lovely fans on the edge of their seats! Yay!

Mysticalwings: Well, I hope this chapter answered one of your questions, as for the other questions, you'll just have to wait and see.

A.S. LeMay: Sorry about the cliffy, but here's the next chapter to tide you over.

Hydra-Star: You don't think Naraku would have been killed so easily? Neither do I....and I'm the author. But...maybe he'll come back....maybe, you'll just have to wait and see.

Kanna Fan: Thankies for your review!

Madin-of-TV: I'm not sure if that omg was a good thing or not. Did you like it? I hope so.

Fiery Demon Fox: I know, it was kinda sad at the ending, but I hope this chapter is happier.

Mystic Hanyou: I haven't finished this story yet, but I'm working on it, don't worry about that!

NefCanuck: Glad I caught your interest, hopefully you like this chapter too.

Devil's Reincarnation: Sorry about the cliffhangers....kinda, cliffhangers keep you guys on waiting for more.


	3. Second Chances

1Disclaimer: Errr....no...just...no....

Before I start the next chapter, I've something to say to all who read my stories: I may not update as often as everyone would like, but I have a busy life, and I write fanfiction for my pleasure and to hone my writing skills. I'll update when I can, but it may be awhile, and I am sorry. For those who find me not updating on a weekly basis, well, they don't have to read the story now do they? To everyone who understands....thanks. A lot.

Last time: _-The miko will become a hanyou to save her life--And you must become a human- _"You cannot best me now little brother.""Look at me! I'm a weak human! I can't fight off youkai in this body!""I am not blind Inuyasha." "Because......I love you Kagome."

Chapter 3: Second Chances

"W...what?" Kagome gasped.

"I....love you Kagome." Inuyasha repeated, he looked at Kagome, who was more than lost for words.

"I....I..." Kagome stuttered.

"That's why I traded my youkai blood for your life. I didn't want to lose you." Inuyasha said. "I couldn't express my feelings before....for some reason....but....I'm sorry I hurt you so many times....you know....with...Kikyo...." The once hanyou turned away from Kagome, just a bit scared on what she would say.

"Inu..Inuyasha...I...I'm not sure....what to say....but...." Kagome really didn't know what to say, never before had this happened to her. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Kagome....I hope you can forgive me for all the foolish things I've done in the past. Because I don't want to lose you again." Inuyasha said.

Suddenly Kagome tackled him to the ground and hugged him.

"Oh Inuyasha! Of course I can forgive you! And....I love you too." Kagome said, hugging her friend again. Inuyasha blinked, trying to clear the little red spots in front of his eyes. But once the little red spots were gone the once hanyou Inuyasha hugged Kagome back.

"Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Does this mean there's another hanyou in the family?" Sesshoumaru asked, sighing. Kagome blushed while Inuyasha rolled his eyes. They had come back from the river holding hands and Sesshoumaru was the first one to greet them.

"Shove it Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled, Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's new growl and even Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Your new growl is less than threanting now little brother." Sesshoumaru commented.

"Kagome-chan!" Suddenly Sango and Miroku ran up to their friend.

"It is good to see that you are well." Miroku said, bringing the miko into an embrace. Inuyasha growled when his hand wandered too far, and Kagome and Sango quickly took care of the monk, beating him to the ground with many large and painful looking lumps on his head.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Sango asked, giving her friend a hug.

"I'm fine Sango-chan, don't worry." Kagome said.

"Mama!" Suddenly Kagome was attacked by a little fox kit, who happily buried himself within the female hanyou's hair.

"Shippou-chan. Where are you Shippou-chan?" A little girl said, coming out from the bushes. Rin looked around and then spotted the young fox hiding in Kagome's hair.

"Rin, find Ah-Un, we leave." Sesshoumaru said. Rin looked crestfallen but nodded and went in search of the two-headed dragon...thing.

"Aw, but Mama, I wanna play with Rin-chan some more." Shippou said, also crestfallen.

"Let the pups play." Inuyasha said, looking at his older brother. Sesshoumaru glared.

"As much as I loved your company Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said sracastily, "I have rid my villages of stray youkai." The Taiyoukai finished, glaring at his now human brother.

Shippou and Rin said good-bye, and then the Taiyoukai and the girl flew off, Rin on Ah-Un, and Sesshoumaru flying on his cloud...thing.

"I'm hungry." Inuyasha complained, Shippou nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll find us some food, there's a river nearby so I could-" Kagome was interrupted by Sango and Miroku.

"Nonscense Kagome-chan, you should be resting. Miroku and I can catch some fish...isn't that right?" Sango said, elbowing the monk, who nodded.

"Are you sure it's alright to send them off alone?" Kagome asked, watching Sango and Miroku crash through the woods in search of the river.

"Sango can take care of herself." Inuyasha said, the world seemed so dull to him now; his eyes weren't as good, his hearing was feble, along with his nose. However, Kagome's world seemed bright and colorful now; her eyes were now seeing colors that were dull as a human, and her ears could pick up the sound of Sango slapping Miroku far away. Plus her nose was as good as a bloodhound's.

"I can't wait to show Mom and Grandpa and Souta." Kagome said, smiling and showing off little fangs. While they were talking, Kagome started a fire to cook whatever Sango and Miroku brought back.

"Do you think they'll take it well?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sure they will, but Grandpa might try to banish me." Kagome replied, giggling at her Grandpa's antics and his fake youkai-banishing spells. Inuyasha smiled and looked at Kagome, then suddenly tackled her to the ground.

"My Kagome." Inuyasha purred, hugged the giggling miko.

"You guys are squishing me!" Shippou squealed, the fox kit had been sandwhiched between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Sorry Shippou." Kagome said when Inuyasha finally stopped his hugging. Shippou launched his counter-attack at Inuyasha by jumping on the once hanyou's head and chewing on his hair.

"Kagome-chan! We caught some fish." Sango and Miroku came back, carrying eight fish on string. Kagome noticed that Miroku had a couple red hand-prints on his face where Sango slapped him.

"Finally." Inuyasha said, grabbing a fish and impaling it on a stick, then putting the stick by the fire to cook the fish.

"Inuyasha, I have a question for you." Miroku stated, then continued, "Now that you're human, you cannot use Tetsusiga, how do you plan on keeping Kagome-sama safe?"

"I...I guess I hadn't thought about that." Inuyasha answered, looking at the sword tied to his waist.

"Well, I guess I could learn to use Tetsusiga." Kagome said, interrupting the silence that had fallen over the fire. There was another uncomfortable moment of silence, then Inuyasha started laughing.

"What's so funny Inuyasha?" Kagome growled.

"Nothing, nothing, just the thought of you yelling 'Kaze no Kizu' was amusing." Inuyasha said, still snickering. All the others, including Kagome, giggled at the thought as well.

"But I think Kagome-chan should learn how to use Tetsusiga." Sango said once everyone had settled down, Miroku and Shippou nodded in agreement with Sango. Inuyasha didn't seem to keen on the idea however.

After much talking and debating, Inuyasha finally gave in to everyone else and would try and teach Kagome how to use Tetsusiga the next day.

The next dawn brought a new morning and new hopes for the group. Inuyasha was up first, then Sango and Miroku, all three of them started cooking breakfast while Shippou and Kagome continued sleeping peacefully.

"Inuyasha, are you worried?" Miroku asked the once hanyou.

"About what monk?" Inuyasha countered, trying to start a fire with this 'lighter' Kagome brought from her time.

"There are a lot of youkai that would love to harm you or Kagome-sama, you can't use Tetsusiga, and Kagome-sama can only use her bow." Miroku said, Inuyasha sighed, the had thought about these things late into the night.

"Well, hopefully we won't meet up with anything to deadly." Inuyasha answered. Meanwhile, Kagome's ear twitched towards the now human Inuyasha and the worry in his voice. She decided to train extra hard with Tetsusiga, so that if they did meet up with something really bad, she could at least try and defend them.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go see what my mom thinks of my new look." Kagome said, almost dragging Inuyasha to the well.

"Hold up Kagome, something's not right." Kagome instantly stopped and looked at her friend.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Use your nose."

Before Kagome could even try to sort out all the smells that were coming her way, something orange and white latched onto Kagome's leg.

"Kagome-chan! Sesshoumaru-sama said that we had to leave but Rin left so Rin could play with Shippou-chan!" Kagome looked down at Rin, who was un-attaching herself from the female hanyou's leg and tagging Shippou.

"Rin! Where are you? You stupid human girl, where are you?" From the same bush that Rin had popped out of came Jaken.

"Jaken-sama! Rin didn't want to leave, Rin wants to play with Shippou-chan." The seven year old whined, looking at Jaken once and then chasing Shippou around again.

"I don't care what you want Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama said we have to leave. I don't see why Sesshoumaru-sama keeps you around anyway you stupid little girl-" Jaken was cut short by a well aimed rock to his thick head.

Sesshoumaru walked out, Ah-Un following the Taiyoukai, another rock was ready in Sesshoumaru's hand, just in case Jaken said something else stupid. Looking around, Sesshoumaru found quite an odd scene before him.

Rin and Shippou where playing tag while Jaken was twitching on the ground, Sango and Miroku were cleaning up breakfast, at ease with Rin running around them. Kagome was just about to jump into that old well, still dragging Inuyasha behind.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled, his brother smirked at his less than normal growl.

"Trying to keep Rin out of trouble, however, it seems there is no danger." The Taiyoukai replied, watching Rin and Shippou run around his feet.

"Good, then you can go." Inuyasha growled, hand on Tetsusiga.

"Why little brother, you don't enjoy my company?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking.

"You two can fight, I'm going home to get some supples." Kagome said, watching the two brother argue. She jumped over the edge of the well and instead of the blue colored magic that took her home-

Kagome landed with a THUMP! at the bottom of the well. She could also hear the voices of the still arguing brothers. 'What's going on, why can't I get through?' Kagome thought, looking around. She jumped up and down, trying to get the well to work, but to no luck.

'I can't get back? Why can't I get back? What's wrong with the well?' Kagome asked herself. Slowly, and sadly, she climbed out of the well with a tear in her eye. When she finally pulled herself from the well, she was met by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard." Inuyasha growled, Sesshoumaru was holding him back by placing his one hand on Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha was trying to claw at the arm that held him back with his human finger nails, which, wasn't do very much to harm the Taiyoukai.

"Come on little brother, it's all to easy to beat you. Your miko would be more of a challenge." Sesshoumaru said, fueling Inuyasha's temper. But then the human Inuyasha saw Kagome pull herself from the well and even from where he stood, Inuyasha could see something was wrong.

"Kagome....what...what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked, instantly forgetting about his older brother and rushing to Kagome's side.

"I...I can't get back! The well....it stopped working!" Kagome cried out, then the tears started flowing and Kagome wept on Inuyasha's fire rat coat, not caring who saw.

"It's alright Kagome....we'll find someway...don't worry." Inuyasha said, trying to comfort her, he was all new at this, and unsure of what to do.

End Chapter

WD: Yay! Another chapter done. Yay! The plot's moving along!

Reviews

Hitomi Fanel: I know, isn't it though? Hopefully there will be some more fluff when I get around to typing it up.

InuChessieChan: Sorry, Inu's a human now. But for the other questions, well, you'll just have to wait and see.

NefCanuck: I'll try to continue it, but my favorite pairing isn't InuxKag, I like SessxKag a lot more. But I'll try.

Mystic Hanyou: Yay! Glad you enjoyed it.


End file.
